A life of fears (a Finnick Odair fanfic)
by Seeking Serenity 17
Summary: While living under the pressure president Snow and the Rebellion spreads all over Panem, two young people will manage to fall in love. Will love be their motive to help Katniss win Snow and the Hunger Games? Read the story and you will find out!


**Author's Note** **Hello everybody! Here is the first fanfic I decided to publish on fanfiction. net! I've already uploaded some of my stories on another app, so I can't say that I am completely new to this! I hope you will like my story and enjoy it!** **Do not forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Hunger Games or the main idea of the trilogy. All the credit should go to the original author**, **not to me!Thank you!**

 **Chapter 1 - Feeling worthless**

Another day had passed filled with agony and despair. Everything was becoming more and more awful with each passing day after the day when the two tributes from District 12 had won the last Hunger Games. People were killing each other as to defend their _rights,_ buildings and homes were being destroyed... The Rebellion was finally happening and instead of achieving its purpose - which was to somehow bring everyone closer in order to _fight_ for actual peace - it spoiled every single person around the twelve Districts. Some people from any of the Districts wanted lady Katniss Everdeen and her man Peeta Mellark dead, as they thought they were some kind of kids who liked to show off their importance to the world, since the people of Panem declaired them - especially Katniss - as symbols of their freedom. And, of course, some other people wanted them alive, even if they had to pay for it with their own lives. They prefered knowing that they were dying making an attempt for a better and free tomorrow... But, until then, there was much more to come,much more people to die and much more morals to be twisted.

On that sorrowful day, a man around 25, was walking around the roads of District 4. He took every step heavily, like somebody who lifts a lot of weight on their shoulders. His head was hanging slightly down, burried inside the colar of his coat, just like his hands which he had burried in the very inside of his pockets. The light autumn breeze was messing up with his dirty blonde, wavy hair and making his cheeks brighten up a bit with a light shade of pink. _Finnick Odair,_ the tribute - winner of the 65th Hunger Games who participate in the age of 14.

"The Hunger Games... huh!Thanks for killing us all, _President Snow!_ " Finnick spat with teary eyes, while he kicked a little peable with anger.

Nobody could blame neither his sadness nor his anger against the Hunger Games and the president of Panem. They both had destroyed him mentally, as he never overcame the fact that he was _made_ to kill other teenagers and kids just because he would keep peace in Panem, just like every other kid and teenager his age did every year. He would never be alright after that, after what he had done in the arena... Nightmares would come and go every night, making him wake up in the middle of the night screaming and covered in sweat.He felt like a monster which should be caught and imprisoned soon, as if he had done all those murders because he wanted it, like he was the reason why hatred,greed and lust were burried inside everyone's chest.

His parents did not help Finnick overcome the problems he was facing after he won the Hunger Games, either. They would keep giving him orders, in order to help them with the house chores, like they used to do before he even participated in that inhuman kind of games. Those " _Finnick,do this!"_ or " _Finnick,do that!_ "were driving him insane. He felt that nobody really cared about him, that he was a _nobody_ wandering the streets in the rebellious District 4. _Everyone_ had forgotten about him, once Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games.

"Of course they would, you fool!" Finnick whispered and wiped the tears running down his cheeks.

Not wanting to continue walking while being in a condition like this, he decided to stop and sit somewhere until he felt better. He looked around him in order to find a bench or even a tree to sit underneath. His heart stopped when he realised that he had entered a zone in the District that he had never seen before.

"Where the hell am I?"

Trees and wild flowers were surrounding him and the soothing sound of running water could be heard. Some of the trees were so tall that he couldn't see the sky anymore and the rue he took to reach this place, had narrowed very much. It seamed like the place he was looking for, though. Silence was the main characteristic of this very specific place. You could only hear, see and smell Mother Nature. Finnick shrugged and headed towards a steardy willow and sat right underneath her protective shade. Finnick closed his gentle,greenish - blue eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and tried to relax, to forget _everything_ that happened in his miserable life and hurt him until today.

And, to be honest, it was one smart move indeed. The pain and sorrow that had been locked in his chest for several years seemed to be fading away, soothing his tormented soul and making him want to stay under that willow forever. Nothing and nobody would disturb him if he truly stayed to that forest.He would be all alone with all those beautiful wild flowers and exotic birds, whose beautiful songs could heal anyone's soul... It sure was a unique place, no one could deny it.

" Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" said a soft, feminine voice.

Finnick's heart skipped a beat, as he did not expect someone to be there. He thought he was _all alone._ Maybe it was just a false hypothesis... Knowing he had to answer to the _woman's_ question, he slowly and unwillingly opened his greenish blue eyes and gasped at the view in front of him.

"I- I thought that... that you were just a myth!?Tell me... are you the one?" Finnick asked in pure curiosity.

"Answer the questions I have to make first and then I will tell you everything you need to know..."the woman said in a soft, whisper -like voice and bowed slightly.

"A-alright..."

"Well then, let's get started!"


End file.
